1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing an animal feed or a fertilizer ingredient from animal manure and to the resultant animal feed or fertilizer ingredient.
2. Prior Art
Approximately one fourth of all feed consumed by animals is incompletely metabolized and consequently excreted. In addition the breakdown products of the cells of the various body organs are also eliminated in the feces or urine. Conventional disposal of those wastes sometimes creates problems of environmental pollution and is certainly wasteful of valuable nutrients that could be utilized to replace costly grains, hay and oilseeds in the formulation of diets for animals.